totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W cieniu prawdy
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinek 6 "W Cieniu Prawdy". Chris stoi przed zamkiem. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Chrisa! W ostatnim wyzwaniu do pojedynku stanęli dwaj kapitanowie James i Lukas. Ich wyzwaniem było odnalezienie reszty drużyny przez wskazówki, pech chciał że Lukas utracił swój notatnik, a w sumie ukradła mu go Olimpia, dzieki takiemu obrotowi spraw, cały czas minimalną przewagę miały Smyki. Napotykały ich różne niebezpieczenstwa jak np. powrót zmutowanych susłów, zobaczyliśmy mojego ulubieńca Larrego, czy znowu straszył wszystkich Greg! Na dramatycznej ceremonii wyleciał mimo wszystko jeden z faworytów tego sezonu Lukasa. A kogo pożegnamy dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemste Chrisa! ' Komnata Zwycięzców 125px. W komnacie zwyciezców kolejną noc spędzały SMyki, James chodził zagubiony po zamku, Carlos rozmawiał na korytarzu z Anabell, a Alex na strychu walczyła z Gregiem. James wszedł właśnie do jadalni. '''James: Kto mógł się pozbyć Jennifer. Zaczął coś pisać na serwetce, jednak zaraz wściekły ją zgniótł. James: Już wiem! Z płomieniami w oczach spojrzał przed siebie. James: Ja już im dam! Wstał i wyszedł zaciskając pięść. ' Dopiero teraz poznają gniew Boga!' Carlos dobrze bawił się w towarzystwie Anabell, w tym momencie przebywali na korytarzu. Carlos: Kto by się spodziewał takie wtopy Lukasa. Anabell: Z resztą..cały dzień wyglądał jakby był jakiś opętany. Carlos się roześmiał. Carlos: Taa..Powiedziała ponura Alice :P Anabell: Ejejej! Tak sobie niepozwalaj! Pokazała mu język, szturchając go w jednym momencie. ' Kurcze! Ten kujon potrafi mnie rozbawić!' Carlos: No, bo co mi zrobisz? Anabell: Lepiej...Uważaj! :P Powiedziała złowrogo. Alex przybiegła wesoło na strych zauważyła Grega i powiedziała z uśmiechem. Alex: Yay <3 Co powiesz na walkę ^^ Greg: Masz na myśli... Sparing? Alex: Hihih, tak ziomuś sparing <3 Greg: Spoko, laska. Greg uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Alex skoczyła w Stronę Grega :P Greg: Heh, co tak słabo? ' W ciemnościach mój instynkt się wyostrzył.' Alex ponownie do niego skoczyła, jednak kolejny unik Grega był skuteczny i Alex wyleciała przez okno. Greg: Milion byłby mój. Odchodził rzucił obojętnie. Greg: Będzie! Mój <3 Lochy Przegranych 125px W lochach przegranych przebywały Niedźwiedzie. Po eliminacji Lukasa jakby w drużynie upadł duch walki, Olimpia siedziała zasępiona nad notatnikiem, na który z wrogością patrzył Fernando obok którego Christina była totalnie zdezorientowana, Joanna i Lukaninho też szukali sobie miejsca. Olimpia spojrzała na nich. Olimpia: Co Wam zrobiłam!? Fernando: Doporowadziłaś do naszej porażki, przez kradzież notatnika. Mam nadzieje że nie zamierzasz go otwierać Przyjrzał jej się podnosząc wymownie okulary. Olimpia: Narazie..Nie.. Lukaninho wściekły uderzył ręką o ścianę. Lukaninho: To po cholerę go ukradłaś!? Joanna: Otworzysz go gdy będzie taka potrzeba? Zapytała też lekko zła. Olimpia zerknęła na nich. Olimpia: A Klątwa? Christina wtuliła się w Fernando. CHristina: Fernando nas uratuje *_* Fernando: 'Yy...Dlaczego? ''Lukaninho westchnął. '''Lukaninho: Byłeś najbliżej niego? Fernando: Nah... Joanna mruknęła. Joanna: I tak prawie wszyscy zginiemy. Christina: '''A w sumie..Nie itrygują was jego słowa? '''Fernando: '''Troche.. '''Olimpia: Mamy tą samą myśl? Joanna wzruszyła ramionami. Christina: Myślicie, że oni jednak... Fernando: ..żyją? Lukaninho: Wątpie... Mruknął wyciągając rękę z betonu. Olimpia: Wtedy duchy Alice byłby wyjaśnione. Nagle przed nimi pojawili się Alvaro, Jarosław, Alice, Jennifer oraz Lukas. Christina: Duchu! o.O Lukaninho: Idioci! Hologramy.. Pojawił się hologram Chrisa. Chris: Świetnie! Myśle, że rozmawiałem wasze podejrzenia. Olimpia: Chyba będzie trzeba poczekać... Zamek przed Wyzwaniem 125px.125px Chris zgromadził tradycyjnie obie drużyny. Chris: 'Witajcie! ''Spojrzał na teamy. '''Chris: Nowym kapitanem Niedźwiedzi zostaje Fernando. Fernando: Super.. Westchnął. ' Lukas był niezastąpiony.' Chris: Olimpia i co ciekawy notatnik? ;D Olimpia: '''No jasne. '''Chris: Jak sie ciesze, że spadła na was klątwa notatnika. Olimpia: Jaka klątwa. Chris się roześmiał. Chris: '''Oj, żadna ^^ '''Olimpia: Jasne, goń się! Chris: 'Przejdźmy do meritum. Waszym pierwszym z trzech wyzwań jest pojedynek rycerski. Zmierzą się w nim James i Lukaninho. Macie 20 minut na przygotowanie. Przygotowania 125px ''James chodził przerażony. 'James: '''Zrób mi jakąś zbroje! ''Krzyknął do Carlosa. '''Carlos: Mhm..Zobacze co da się zrobić. Anabell: Przeżegnaj się James. James spojrzał na nią, a zaraz prychnął. James: Hah..Nie jestem tchórzem. Carlos robił obliczenia. Carlos: Będziesz niezniszczalny. James pokazał język Anabell. Przybiegła do nich Alex. Alex: Walka stulecia <3. Anabell: Tsa.. Mruknęła. Carlos: Ok, gotowe! James: 'Nice! ''Anabell wysłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. '''125px Niedźwiedzie wydawały się nieprzygotowywać. Lukaninho: Dam radę sobie z frajerem. Joanna: '''Musisz! -,- '''Fernando: Luzik. Olimpia próbowała otworzyć notatnik. Christina: Ciekawosć? Schowała go do kieszeni. Olimpia: Nie..Nie... Fernando rzucił Luce olej. Fernando: Łap, przyda Ci się. Lukaninho: Wątpisz we mnie!? Fernando: Skadże, cmpadre... L'ukaninho:' Mhm. Pójdę się przygotować..w spokoju. Zostawił druzynę samą. Olimpia: Podejrzany? Fernando: Notatnik z ciebie nie czyni drugiego Lukasa. Pojedynek 1 vs 1 125px.125px W lożach drużyn usiedli ich przedstawiciele, Ci którzy nie brali udziału. Chris siadł na tronie. Chris: Wprowadzić frajerów! Na przeciwko siebie stanęli Lukaninho i James. Lukaninho: Takie chuchro, przeci mnie? James uśmiechnął się szatańsko. James: Chcesz..Masz! Nałożył na rękę zegarek, wcisnął przycisk i miał na sobie strój Camerona z finału Zemsty Wyspy. James: No więc, dawaj kozaku! Lukaninho rzucił się w stronę Jamesa, pierwszy cios został zablokowany James: '''heh :P '''Lukaninho: To dopiero rozgrzewka. James: Spoko! A więc rostrzygnijmy to! James skrzętnie blokował wszystkie ciosy, potem w końcu i on zaczął atakować, kilka potężnych ciosów, zakręcił nim w powietrzu u rzucił nim o trybunę Niedźwiedzi. Chris: Więc... Zerknął na bezradnego Ninho. Chris: Wygrywa... (W tym momencie pod trybuną gości leżał bezradny Lukaninho.. Fernando: Trza było bardziej naoliwić! Mruknął Fernando. Lukaninho: Nie oliwiłem! Fernando: Co!? Lukaninho: Jestem dla Ciebie tylko kupą złomu!? Nie! O nie! Fernando: Co Ty robisz, compadre!?) Lukaninho wstał i podszedł do Jamesa z miną rządną Zemsty. Chris: ..Chyba cofne moje słowa! Lukaninho zaczął walić go swoją ręką. James: Co!? James wydawał się zdezorientowany, kolejne ciosy wściekłego piłkarza rozwalały mu zbroje. Lukaninho: We mnie się wierzy! Oberwał od Jamesa i wylądował ponownie pod ścianą. James: Pfff... ' Oglądalność wskoczy!' Lukaninho zbierał ponownie swoje siły...Wstał wściekły. ' Bez ręki będę nikim..' Rzucił się na Jamesa ostatkiem sił, powaliła go na ziemie i obił mu zbroje tak, że sama odpadła. Chris: No i mamy zwycięzce! Lukaninho odwrócił się i poszedł do Fernando i uderzył go w twarz, ten spadł nieprzytomny na ziemie. Lukaninho: Idiota! We mnie się wierzy.. Również wycieńczony padł na ziemie. Teatr 125px.125px Do teatru przybyły obie drużyny, w ich składach brakowało Lukaninho i Jamesa. Chris: hehe! Czas na drugie wyzwanie! Teatru Czas! <3 Wszyscy westchnęli. Chris: '''W tym wyzwaniu zmierzą się...Carlos i Alex z Christiną, Joanną i Olimpią! '''Anabell: A ja? ;_; Chris: Dla Ciebie mam coś specjalnego! ;D Anabell: '''Super.. '''Chris: Macie 20 minut na przygotowanie scenariuszy! Powodzenia! Christina: A Ferni? Spojrzała na Fernando, który na razie spał.. Chris: '''Nim się nie przejmuj. '''Christina: ;( Przygotowania 125px Anabell, Alex i Carlos siedzieli nad scenariuszem. Anabell: Co robimy? ;_; Carlos: Jakąś scenke. Alex: To nawet ja wiem! <3 Skakała z góry na dół. Anabell: '''Dobra.. '''Alex: Zróbmy walkę Carlosław kontra Alex! <3 Anabell: Carlosław? xD Roześmiala się. Carlos: Ale zabawne! -,- Alex: Jej, to jest łatwe! <3 Carlos: Yyy..? Alex wybiegła. Carlos: A ona gdzie!? o.O 125px Joanna, Christina oraz Olimpia siedziały i gromadziły pomysły. Joanna: Jakieś pomysły? Christina: Coś o Fernando <3. Olimpia: Może o klątwie? Joanna: Co niby chcesz o klątwie? Olimpia wzruszyła ramionami. Joanna: No to mów nam na ucho! Zaczęła im szeptać na ucho. xD Christina: Genialne! <3 Pokazy 125px Jako pierwsi przed Chrisem, Paynem i Chefem wystąpiły Smyki. Na scene wyszedł Carlos. Carlos: Ale jestem zły! Chris: 'Eee..Czekaj gdzie Alex... ' Skapnął się! ' ''Alex spadła z nieba, rzucając Carlosowi bejsbol. '''Alex: Tu jesteś Carlosław! Carlos: Tak! Ku*wa Carlosław to ja! Chciał podnieść bejsbol lecz się wywalił. Alex: Hahah! Carlos: Ale to zabawne.. -,- Alex rzuciła się na niego . Carlos: Ej!.. Alex podała mu bejsbol do ręki. Carlos; Nie potrzebowałem ku*wa pomocuy! Carlos złapał go i przechylił się na ziemie. Alex: No co!? Chris: '''Ok, starczy. '''Alex: Ale!? Payne: Koniec! Alex: ;* 125px Jako kolejni wyszli przedstawiciele Niedźwiedzi. Chris: 'ZObaczymy co Wy pokażecie. ''Christina w ukradzionym stroju Fernando, Olimpia w stroju Chrisa oraz Joanna w stroju ducha Jamesa. '''Christina(Fernando): Aaa! Duch!!! Olimpia(Chris): Ostrzegałem, że klątwa to jest! Joanna (duch): '''Aaaa!! Buuu! '''Christina(Fernando): Szkoda że nie ma Christiny! ;( Olimpia(Chris): Fernando, co z Tobą!? Joanna(duch): A ja! Buu! Christina(Fernando): Christiny brakuje! ;( Chris: Dość! Dość! Ocena: 125px.125px Na scenie pojawiły się obie drużyny. Chris: Chefie zacznij. Chef: Jak dla mnie dosyć pomysłowym występem popisały się Smyki, macie ode mnie pkt! Payne: '''Jak dla mnie popieram zdanie Chefa. '''Chris: Niedźwiedzie! Jak mogliście mnie spariodować!? W wyzwaniu ogółem jest 1:1! Czeka Was teraz pokaz mody, Fernando vs Anabell! Moda dworska oczywiście! Macie naszkicować w zeszycie strój, powodzenia! Przygotowania 125px Anabell zasępiona siedziała nad kartką. Anabell: Ja kontra Fernando! Genialnie! Zaczęło coś rysować. Przybiegła wesoła Alex. Alex: Daj, to hehe! <3 Anabell: Ej! Alex: No cio? ;* Anabell: -,- Alex coś narysowała i wybiegła. Alex: Mimimimi! Anabell zerknęła. Anabell: 'No niezłe.. '125px Fernando leżał nieprzytomny. Christina: Jej ;( Olimpia: Wode przynieść! Joanna pobiegła po wodę. Oblała ją Fernando. Fernando: Co...jest? Christina: Ty żyjesz! <3 ' Ninho...Oj..Czasami...lepiej..się..zamknąć...' Christina wręczyła mu kartkę i długopis. Fernando: Nie..nie jestem Lukasem... Christna: Masz kotku, narysować jakiś modny dworski strój <3. Fernando: Świetnie... Zaczął rysować. Ocena+ Prezentacja 125px.125px Fernando i Anabell wyszli na środek przez jury z zakrytami pracami. Chris: 'Anabell pokaż swoje dzieło. ''Anabell odsłoniła "swój" projekt a na nim, była dziewczyna w stroju mnicha. '''Chris: Haha! Anabell: Goń się.. Chef: Ciekawe... Payne: Oryginalne! Chris: Na to wychodzi że Fernando Cie zmiecie? Prawda Fernando kiwając się mruknął. Fernando: kjdkda Odsłonił swoją pracę, a tam była jakaś dziewczyna pokreślona.. Chris: o.O Christina: o.O Fernando: Świetne! Chris: W takim razie...Smyki..Nie wierze że to mówie wygraliście! Ceremonia 125px Na ceremonii zjawiła się cała piątka. Obandażowany Lukaninho, ledwo żyjący Fernando, Olimpia, Christina i Joanna. Chris: W takim razie... Zielona lampka świeci się nad Lukaninho. Chris: Dla pół bohatera i pół antybohatera! Następna zielona nad Christiną. Chris: Świetnie. Kolejna zielona nad Fernando. Fernando: jhdjada! Chris: '''Joanna czy Olimpia? . . . . . . . . . . ''Czarna lapka zaświeciła się nad Joanna. Z góry spadło na nią kilkanaście kilkutonowych odważników. '' '''Joanna: Aaaa! Rozlała się krew po pomieszczeniu. Chris: W takim razie...CO nas czeka następny razem? Czy Olimpia otworzy pamiętnik? Oglądajcie Kolejny odcinek Zemsty Chrisa! <3. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinki